La armadura maldita
by Melissia
Summary: No todas las armaduras del Santuario tienen portador. Pueden ser varios los motivos, pero hay una especial, cuya historia ha inquietado al pequeño Kiki. Por lo que persuade a su maestro para que le cuente lo que ha pasado con aquella armadura maldita, de la que ha oído hablar de boca de Shiryu. [ONESHOT]


_**Buenas a todos,**_

 _ **Regreso momentáneamente con un oneshot el cual advierto que es un poco triste.  
Lo aviso de antemano, no hay romance en él. **_

_**Ando muy ocupada en la vida real, pero hoy encontré un rato para poder instalar unos programas y quería pasar esta historia que tenía escrita en bloc de notas.**_

 _ **Me temo que no voy a poder actualizar nada hasta el año que viene, básicamente porque no paro apenas por casa y no me apetece estar mucho tiempo frente al ordenador. Vamos, que estoy más liada que la pata de un romano xD pero estoy bien, no me pasa nada malo ni raro. Además, es el mes de las celebraciones, por tanto, estaré aún más ausente si cabe. Disculpadme si tardo en contestar.**_

 _ **¡Felices fiestas y que las disfrutéis en familia!**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Todos los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada****_  
 _ ****La armadura utilizada para el OC sale en Omega, pero no es usada del mismo modo****_

* * *

 **La armadura maldita**

Las noches frías y lluviosas eran pesadas para un niño de carácter inquieto como aquel diablillo pelirrojo.

Por más que el caballero de Aries había tratado de mantenerle entretenido con juegos de todo tipo, Kiki no se cansaba y, por consiguiente, no tenía ganas de ir a dormir.

Ni siquiera el vaso de leche caliente había relajado los ánimos del pequeño, que seguía berreando porque se aburría dentro del templo.

—Kiki ya vale— pidió su maestro, quien se atusaba el largo cabello en una coleta baja—. Es hora de ir a la cama.

—¡Me aburro!— gritó el niño, enfurruñado—. ¡Quiero hacer algo!

Mu se sentó en una silla y se pasó la mano derecha por la cara, dejando escapar un resoplido de hastío.

—Hemos hecho de todo y ahora lo que toca es dormir, ¿de acuerdo?— respondió su maestro, recobrando la compostura—. Así que métete en la cama y mañana ya veremos qué hacemos.

—¡Pero si no tengo sueño!— replicó Kiki, subiéndose a la cama y comenzando a saltar sobre ella con alegría, pero al ver la mirada de su maestro que se había tornado severa, dejó de hacerlo y se metió dentro.

En silencio, Mu se incorporó de la silla y se acercó a su alumno, arropándole con la manta.

—Dentro de unos minutos te quedarás dormido— musitó el hombre, casi como una plegaria.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas un cuento?— preguntó súbitamente el niño, señalando una pila de libros sobre la mesa.

—De eso nada, que te desvelas aún más— dijo Mu, negándose a la petición de su alumno, quien amenazó con empezar a dar guerra de un momento a otro de nuevo—. ¡Vale, vale! Está bien...a ver...¿qué historia quieres que te lea? ¿Pulgarcito? ¿El gato con botas? ¿Piel de oso?

Kiki negó las tres veces y se quedó callado con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero que me cuentes una historia real— pidió el niño—, de por qué hay tantas armaduras sin dueño...

El caballero de Aries parpadeó unos segundos, extrañado ante tal petición. Ya le había contado en alguna ocasión las razones de la ausencia de portadores para muchas armaduras, pero ahora parecía más decidido en saber algo concreto.

—Si lo sabes de sobra...no han habido torneos, tampoco portadores suficientes, otros fallecieron...¿qué más quieres saber?

Kiki mantenía el gesto ceñudo, como si estuviera rumiando algo.

—¿Y qué pasó con la armadura maldita?— disparó repentinamente, tomando desprevenido a Mu, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué armadura maldita?— preguntó extrañado el hombre, tratando de repasar todas y cada una de las ausentes.

—La que comentó el Viejo Maestro— los ojos de Kiki brillaban ahora con la ilusión de conocer más sobre esa armadura.

Mu se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me puedo creer que haya podido contarte algo al respecto...solo son historias que te cuenta para que le dejes tranquilo, no creas que es real.

—¡Sí es real!— replicó el niño, golpeando la manta con sus puñitos cerrados—. ¡Porque Shiryu me ha hablado de ella también! ¡Y Shiryu nunca miente!

—¿Y no te contó él la historia?— preguntó Mu.

Kiki sacudió la cabeza.

—Me dijo que si tú no me la contabas, él no podía. Dijo que la historia también tenía que ver contigo, no solo con él.

El caballero de Aries desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Porque fue la única vez que fui incapaz de reparar una armadura.

—¡Pues cuéntamela!— pidió Kiki ilusionado— ¡Quiero oírla!

Mu miró a su alumno unos segundos. Pensó en si sería adecuado para un niño tan pequeño hablar de aquel tipo de temas, pero también pensó que Kiki no era un niño normal.

—Está bien, pero en cuanto termine, te duermes, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo acercando la silla junto a la cama y sentándose de nuevo.

Tras obtener una respuesta positiva por parte de su alumno, el caballero de Aries comenzó su relato.

* * *

Hace tiempo, realmente no mucho tiempo atrás, vivía un joven guerrero junto a su maestro en las montañas de China. Ese joven, era nada más y nada menos que el propio

Shiryu, quien acababa de conseguir la armadura de bronce de Dragón.

Como bien sabes, Shiryu era conocedor de las razones por las cuales su maestro no acudía al Santuario, y consecuentemente, era muy probable que

el Patriarca también le considerarase un traidor.

Ya había enviado a algún sicario para vigilarles, y ambos sabían al peligro que se exponían. Aún así, trataban de hacer vida normal todo lo que podían.

Especialmente por Shunrei, quien aún no era conocedora de todos lo que aquello implicaba.

El Viejo Maestro trataba por todos los medios que nada ni nadie enturbiara la bucólica vida de los dos jóvenes, sobre todo, al descubrir que entre los dos comenzaban a brotar los sentimientos más puros derivados de la fuerte amistad que los unía.

Consciente del amor que había entre ambos, se prometió a sí mismo que protegería con ahínco a aquella pareja, a quienes consideraba casi como sus hijos.

Una noche, mientras permanecía vigilante frente a la Torre de los Espectros, divisó a alguien entre las sombras.

Cerca de la cabaña, mientras Shunrei y Shiryu dormían, la silueta se acercó hasta la ventana. Un resplandor de una máscara metálica emitió un revelador destello, por lo que el Viejo Maestro se mantuvo alerta y dispuesto a defender a sus protegidos.

Pero aquella sombra, en lugar de entrar en la cabaña, se escabulló rápidamente.

Nunca supo qué motivó a aquella figura a irse súbitamente, pero el hecho es que se marchó sin hacer ningún amago de atacar.

Durante varias noches se sucedieron las visitas. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Aquella figura se acercaba a la cabaña, miraba por la ventana, y se marchaba por donde había venido.

El anciano, por no querer preocupar a su alumno, prefirió callar aquel suceso. Además, esa figura parecía inofensiva, o al menos no representaba una amenaza real para su alumno.

Sin embargo, días después, Shiryu entrenaba junto al río sin ser conocedor de que una sombra le acechaba entre la maleza.

No llevaba la armadura puesta, simplemente seguía entrenando pasos de Kung Fu, concentrándose en potenciar sus ataques físicos.

Hasta que, curiosamente, se percató de que el cauce del río dejó de sonar.

También los pájaros cesaron sus trinos.

Todo había quedado paralizado, excepto él mismo.

Al dirigir la mirada alrededor, buscando la causa de esa parálisis súbita, vio a una figura esbelta sentada en la rama de un árbol.

—¿Eres tú el causante de esta parálisis?— preguntó el joven guerrero, adoptando la posición defensiva—. ¡Responde!

La persona que se hallaba en el árbol comenzó a reírse y asintió, bajando de un salto.

A pesar de que su rostro se hallaba oculto tras una máscara metálica, las formas de su cuerpo delataban la presencia de una mujer, a pesar de llevar el cabello corto y negro. Además, llevaba puestas partes de una armadura de tonos grises, con un largo paño de color blanco anudado alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Sorprendido?— preguntó la recién llegada—. Tú debes ser Shiryu, el recién nombrado caballero de bronce de Dragón, ¿verdad?

Nuestro amigo frunció el ceño, sin abandonar su postura defensiva.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Vengo del Santuario, con órdenes expresas del Sumo Sacerdote para que comparezcas ante él— respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Y más te vale venir conmigo o me veré obligada a acabar con tu vida, así fueron los deseos del Patriarca. Vivo o muerto.

Shiryu sacudió la cabeza negando.

—No pienso ir al Santuario, antes tengo que participar en el Torneo Galáctico— respondió impavido—. No me importa si son las órdenes del Patriarca o no, porque tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir. Así que ya puedes ir marchándote por donde has venido, porque no pisaré Grecia hasta que se aclaren ciertos asuntos. Seas quien seas, lárgate y déjanos en paz.

La mujer no se dio por vencida y lanzó un ataque directo a Shiryu, quien salió despedido y cayó al agua. Ella trató de ahogar al caballero de Dragón, pero éste se zafó del amarre de la amazona y de un golpe certero, lanzó por los aires a la muchacha.

Shiryu salió del agua y se dirigió hacia la amazona, que se hallaba tendida sobre la hierba. Al incorporarse, elevó la mirada hacia el caballero de bronce.

Entonces pudo contemplar el rostro de la joven, y con gesto adusto, arrojó la máscara a su lado.

—Esto te pertenece— respondió el caballero de Dragón—. Vete y no vuelvas, déjanos vivir en paz.

A continuación, nuestro amigo se dio la vuelta y dejó a la amazona a solas.

Al regresar junto a Shunrei y su maestro, Shiryu comentó lo que le había sucedido, sin darle mayor importancia, ya que en anteriores ocasiones habían venido más enviados especiales del Santuario para pedir la comparecencia del Viejo Maestro.

—¿Te dijo su nombre y posición?— preguntó Dohko, a lo que su alumno negó, pero dio detalles de la armadura—.Entonces era una amazona de plata...es probable que la siguiente vez envíe a alguien peor...

Fue lo único que conversaron sobre aquel suceso.

Llegada la noche, los dos jóvenes se despidieron del Viejo Maestro y fueron a descansar.

No había entrado la madrugada aún cuando el anciano divisó de nuevo una silueta entre las sombras.

Esta vez, Dohko se puso en guardia.

El poder de esa amazona no era especialmente potente y sabía de sobra que su alumno podía acabar con ella de un solo golpe, pero aún así, temía por Shunrei.

Pero antes de que pudiera detener a la intrusa, ésta se quedó pegada a la ventana de la cabaña.

Instantes después, se retiró con pasos torpes y agachó la cabeza.

El Viejo Maestro la llamó y la amazona miró en su dirección.

—¿Dónde vas?— preguntó él, extrañado ante la actitud de la amazona.

Ella apretó los puños y se maldijo por no haber detectado antes a ese anciano, pero después permaneció en silencio.

—Sé de sobra lo que ocurre cuando el adversario de una guerrera del Santuario ve su rostro— prosiguió el caballero de Libra.

Entonces la muchacha se retiró la máscara de metal y la lanzó en dirección al anciano, quien la atrapó al vuelo.

—Si le sirve de consuelo, créame cuando le digo que no voy a matar a su alumno. No tengo ninguna posibilidad contra él, eso me ha quedado claro— declaró la joven—. La otra opción sería amarle, pero mucho me temo que no voy a poder hacerlo…

El Viejo Maestro se quedó pensativo al escuchar aquello y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué es lo que te pide el corazón?— preguntó el anciano, palpando el reverso de la máscara, donde percibió cierta humedad.

La joven volvió unos segundos los ojos hacia la cabaña. Después miró al cielo y finalmente hacia Dohko.

—Hágame el favor de decirle que tenía que haber acabado con mi vida— acertó a decir, atragantándose.

Dicho esto, la misteriosa amazona desapareció del lugar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, casi cuando llegaba el alba, el Viejo Maestro percibió un cosmos estallando y apagándose súbitamente.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mientras contemplaba la máscara que aún permanecía en su regazo.

Por la mañana, Shiryu bajó de la montaña para seguir entrenándose para participar en el Torneo Galáctico.

En su descenso, había divisado un cuerpo tendido a los pies de una escarpada ladera. Al acercarse, reconoció el cuerpo de la amazona que el día anterior se enfrentó a él.

En vano trató de reanimar el cuerpo inerte de la joven, por lo que se quedó unos segundos arrodillado, rezando una plegaria y cuando terminó, regresó a informar a su maestro.

—Ya lo sabía— contestó el Viejo Maestro, casi sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer?— preguntó Shiryu, mirando hacia Shunrei.

—Me temo que en el Santuario no la van a echar de menos— reconoció Dohko, entregándole la máscara a la joven—. Eres tú quien debe tomar la decisión, pequeña.

La muchacha recogió el pedazo de metal y lo contempló unos instantes.  
—Deberíamos enterrarla, aunque haya intentado matar a Shiryu— reconoció Shunrei—. Ante todo, muestro respeto por el enemigo.

Decidido, los dos jóvenes descendieron al lugar donde aún estaba el cuerpo de la joven amazona.

Mientras Shiryu cavaba un agujero en el suelo, Shunrei retiró las piezas de la armadura y adecentó lo que pudo el maltrecho cuerpo de la joven, que comenzaba a sufrir los efectos del rigor mortis.

Por todo su cuerpo se repartían las magulladuras, probablemente realizadas al despeñarse por la ladera.

—¿Cómo ha podido morir?— preguntó Shunrei, entristecida mientras terminaba de retirar la pechera del cadáver, cuando un pedazo de papel cayó a sus pies.

Shiryu no parecía haber escuchado a su amiga, ya que seguía cavando y por tanto, tampoco se fijó en que ella recogía el objeto caído y tras leerlo, lo guardó en un bolsillo.

Tras unas breves exequias, Shunrei colocó la máscara de metal sobre el rostro de la difunta, aparte de unas flores que había cortado previamente. A continuación, procedieron con su entierro.

—Estos días prepararé una lápida— musitó el caballero de Dragón, mientras recogía la armadura.

La muchacha asintió y los dos emprendieron el regreso a la cabaña.

* * *

—¿Qué pasó después maestro?— preguntó Kiki, con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿De qué murió esa amazona? ¿Y qué pasó con esa armadura maldita? ¿Cuál es?

Había escuchado la historia de principio a fin, con todo detalle.

Mu suspiró y se reclinó en la silla.

—Días más tarde, el Viejo Maestro me llamó para que acudiera a ver aquella armadura. Fue durante el Torneo Galáctico, por lo que Shiryu no estaba en ese momento— declaró el caballero de Aries—. Cuando llegué, Dohko me enseñó la armadura y me preguntó si sería posible repararla. Le contesté que necesitaría sangre y, sorprendentemente, Shunrei se ofreció voluntaria.

—¿Y la conseguiste reparar?— preguntó el niño de nuevo, olvidando las palabras que le había dicho su maestro al principio.

A pesar de ello, el lemuriano esbozó una triste sonrisa.  
—Sabes que no, ya te lo dije antes— apuntó el maestro—. Como te decía, Shunrei se ofreció voluntaria para dar su sangre y reparar aquella armadura. Pero cuando iba a comenzar el trabajo, ella sacó un papel plegado y me lo entregó, diciendo que lo encontró dentro de la pechera de la joven.

Recogí el papel y comencé a leer…

" _A quien lea esto,_

 _Mi nombre no importa. Ni mi edad. Ni mi historia personal. Solamente quiero decir mis últimas palabras antes de abandonar este mundo._

 _La armadura que llevo puesta es la armadura de plata de Horologium, única en el Santuario por ser capaz de controlar el tiempo._

 _¿Una ventaja? No. Más bien es una condena. Porque no puedo regresar al pasado y cambiar mi vida._ Tampoco puedo acelerarlo. _Sólo puedo parar el tiempo que nos rodea._

 _Chronos nunca quiso que los mortales pudieran manipular el tiempo, por lo que esta armadura tiene marcado su propio tiempo de vida, una vez que ha conseguido portador._

 _Y a mí se me ha agotado._

 _Para mí no hay futuro._

 _Ese muchacho ha visto mi rostro, y, por orden del Santuario, debo escoger entre amarle o acabar con su vida._

 _He estado observándole, ya que vine con la intención de matarlo. Pero le he visto durmiendo cada noche junto a una joven de cabello negro, igual que el mío. Con el rostro descubierto. Y puedo decir que ambos comparten un sentimiento muy fuerte como el amor._

 _¿Quién soy yo para destruirlo?_

 _¿Quién soy yo para matar a ese joven llamado Shiryu y condenar a esa jovencita al más profundo de los pesares?_

 _¿Quién soy yo para amar a Shiryu, si ya sé que ama a esa muchacha y jamás cambiará su amor por el mío?_

 _Shiryu tuvo compasión conmigo de no matarme, cuando debería haberlo hecho._

 _He tomado la libre decisión de amarles a los dos, y evitarles el dolor que supondría cualquiera de las dos acciones a las que me veo obligada tomar._

 _No tendría escapatoria…ni sería capaz de matarle, porque haría daño a esa muchacha; y tampoco sería capaz de amarle, porque sé de sobra que mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos._

 _Si vuelvo al Santuario con las manos vacías, me matarán. Así pues, debo terminar con mi misión._

 _Parará el tiempo en mi interior. La sangre dejará de correr por mis venas porque el corazón cesará su actividad. Es la maldición de la armadura de Horologium…tras manipular el tiempo una cantidad de veces, el tiempo cesa en el portador._

 _Adiós."_

Kiki se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando en todo aquello.

—No pudiste repararla…¿por qué?

—Porque la armadura estaba muerta del todo— contestó Mu, acariciando a su alumno en la cabeza—. Ni siquiera la sangre de Atenea hubiera sido capaz de devolverle la vida, puesto que esa armadura fue maldita desde el mismo momento que se creó. Lo intenté…pero fue imposible.

El niño volvió a mostrarse pensativo.  
—¿Y quién mató entonces a esa amazona?

El caballero de Aries se levantó de la silla y la acercó a la pared, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir.

—El tiempo mismo, Kiki. El tiempo nos termina matando a todos— contestó el lemuriano—. A unos antes, a otros más tarde. Ella no llegó a tiempo para poder cambiar su destino…

Y tras estas palabras, el hombre apagó la luz y cerró la puerta del cuarto de su alumno.

 **FIN**


End file.
